mmd_border_of_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanade Masayume
(PAGE IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS) Zanade Masayume, called "Zana" for short or "Milady" by her partner, is a peculiar character. Holding a striking resemblance to the female protagonist, Zanade seems to play a threat to Nadeshiko. Not much is known about her quite yet. Design Zanade looks very much like Nadeshiko as a doppelganger. The only difference is that Zanade has dark red-tinted hair and red eyes. She wears an elegant gown of dark red and purple colors with purple fringes. She also wears black arm warmers. She wears the same thigh-high black boots as Nadeshiko. She wears a purple cross necklace under the collar of her gown. Her fingernails are also painted a dark red. Personality Zanade is not that much of a talkative person. Those who first meet her would possibly be in awe of her elegant beauty. However, she would only glance at them before simply walking away. Chances are she will always be occupanied by her partner, Zaike Katayama, who would glare in her place. If she were to talk, she speaks in a formal lady-like manner. Also showing her true elegant nature...despite how she acts like a devil underneath all this. TO BE UPDATED Profile TO BE UPDATED Combat Zanade is actually not the fighting type. She acts more of the "Game Master" as she sits back and lets Zaike do the work. Unless he were to fall, she would step in and use her magic. Her magic appears to be the same as Nadeshiko's, only with a dark magic attribute. TO BE UPDATED Abilities *Dark Celestial Powers - She holds powers of the Celestial Angels just as Nadeshiko does, only with a darker attribute. *Mind Pierce - Just as it's called, she has the ability to pierce people's minds, giving them the terrible pain of anything sharp jabbing extremely hard into their minds. **True, with this ability, she would have the upper hand in battle and easily paralyze her foes into this state. However, she doesn't like to use it as she prefers a fair battle. She complains that it would require far too much energy. TO BE UPDATED Relationships *Zaike Katayama - It is seen that she and Zaike are partners as she plays the role of being his Mistress. Right off the bat, it is clearly shown she has deep feelings for him, despite having hurt him in certain ways of punishing him for not clearing her orders sometimes. *Nadeshiko Masayume - Zanade seems to know their connection while Nadeshiko doesn't. It is hinted at one point when Zanade states how she wants to get back at her for "that one time." Whatever that one time is is unknown for now. TO BE UPDATED Fun Facts *Zanade's full name is actually Zanadeshiko Masayume. However, for conveniency, the creator decided to shorten her name to make it easier to say. *Zanade was first designed as a "Zatsune" for Nadeshiko Masayume, being her dark, evil half. However, the creator decided to develop more into her story, thus giving her a better role and storyline linked to Nadeshiko's. **The character Zanade was actually born through a roleplay the creator and her friend had for a very long time. (And is still somewhat present today) *Zanade's character is somewhat based upon Remilia Scarlet of the game, Touhou Project. *Zanade seems to be very fond of roses and lotus flowers. **Zanade is capable of teleporting through a dark whirlwind of roses. **The creator jokes that if "Border of Death" were to ever become a fighting game, Zanade would leave rose petals in her attacks. *Zanade's energy actually exerts out faster than normal. **This is pretty much why she has Zaike fight for her first. TO BE UPDATED